Too deadly for school
case one is the first case in st ronde and the first case in season one chief Jackson O'Neil tells Delaney chapman that the vice principal of the washwood school district needs some security due to the fact that the vice principal steward bender demands security from the PD once Delaney complies she goes to the steward's office and finds him murdered mid investigation Eugene merz disrupted the investigation by claiming that steward's killer should not be caught and he is put in custody until the investigation is over frankiln reed then tells the police department that steve Swartzman has returned victim: steward bender weapon: arsenic killer: Rachel machearth = suspects racheal machearth the suspect drinks tea the suspect eats steak the suspect knows how to fight the suspect has brown hair Saundra sanders the suspect eats steak Eugene merz the suspect eats steak the suspect drinks tea the suspect knows how to fight the suspect has brown hair steve swartzman the suspect eats steak Brandon howard the suspect eats steak the suspect drinks tea the suspect knows how to fight quasi-suspects Jackson O'niel Bernard dubray crime scenes victim's office office table classroom 2-B classroom desk burnt house burnt table steps go to victim's office. (result victim's body and torn note) repair torn note(result. new suspect Rachel machearth) talk to Rachel machearth (result classroom 2-B) investigate classroom 2-B (result faded meeting document) examine meeting document (result. new suspect Saundra sanders) talk to Saundra sanders(result new suspect Eugene merz) talk to Eugene merz get result victim's body(result the killer drinks tea and knows how to fight) go to chapter two(no stars result. new suspect steve swartzman ) talk to steve swatzman(result. burnt house investigate burnt house (result briefcase, torn photo, and phone) fix torn photo(result new suspect Brandon howard) open briefcase(result papers) unlock phone( result Saundra sanders) talk to Saundra sanders talk to Brandon howard (result the suspect drinks tea and knows how to fight) papers (result Rachel macherth) talk to Rachel machearth (result the suspect drinks tea and knows how to fight) go to classroom desk (result bloody handkerchief) get blood on handkerchief (result blood) blood(result the killer eats steak) go to chapter 3(result Eugene merz eats steak) go to burnt table(result faded note, half-eaten steak,heavyweights) examine heavyweights( result DNA) examine steak(result steve swartzman eats steak) examine note (result Brandon howard) talk to Brandon howard (result the suspect eats steak. Rachel machearth eats steak) talk to steve swatzman (result Saundra saners eats steak) DNA( result Eugene merz) talk to Eugene merz (result the suspect drinks tea and knows how to fight) go to the victim's desk (result pile of books and security cameras) pile of books (result vial of arsenic) vial of arsenic( result the killer has brown hair) security camera (result the killer is 5'6 ft tall take care of the killer now! go to police corruption 1\6 talk to Eugene merz(result burnt house) go to burnt house (result faded newspaper) faded newspaper(result Jackson O'Neill talk to Jackson O'Neill talk to steve swartzman(result Bernard Dubray) talk to Bernard dubray move on to a new crime! Category:Cases in St Ronde Category:All Fanmade Cases